Mighty Morphin Spongy Rangers
This is a fan fiction show based on MMPR and SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot One day, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Pearl, and Sandy are going to a party hosted by the anonamous Mr. X. When they get there, it turns out he is an accelerated engineered snail, who was given a home and a Robotics Operation 'Bot called ROB. They have been investigating weird seaquakes and impossible thunderstorms (they live in water). It turns out, the evil wizard, Planka Cadabra, and his sorceress WIFE, Karone the Beutiful, have risen from their tombs. Only the 5 chosen Sea Rangers can defeat the magical duo. SpongeBob gladly becomes the Yellow Sponge Ranger, Patrick, while confused, becomes the Pink Star Ranger, Krabs gets paid to become the Red Crab Ranger, Pearl, who is interested in the cool spandex, becomes the Cyan Whale Ranger, and Squidward , saying '' Whatever,", becomes the Green Squid Ranger. Sandy gets chosen to become the scientist. Together, they are the Mighty Morphin' Spongy Rangers, with SpongeBob coming up with the name. Later on, Sandy gets kidnapped by Sealoon, an evil sea lion working for Planka Cadabra. She gets brainwashed to become the Land Ranger. She gets turned back into normal and joins the team. Sea Rangers and Land Ranger SpongeBob SquarePants- The leader and Yellow Ranger. He is happy most of the time and sometimes he just fools around in the battlefield. Patrick Star- The airhead and Pink Ranger. He is always doing something stupid but he is tough when doing battle. Eugene Krabs- He is the brute and Red Ranger. He is very greedy and nearly died from Coinonemo, a seahorse that throws coin grenades. Squidward Tentacles- He is the easily angered one and Green Ranger. He is very pleased about his music and art and he even has a Clarronete Cannon and Brush Bombs. Pearl Krabs- She is the popular girl and Cyan Ranger. She is Eugene's daughter and is jeleous of Patrick becoming the Pink Ranger. Sandy Cheaks- She is the smart one and the Brown Ranger. She used to be a scientist who created weapons, Sea-Zords, and other things. She was kidnapped by Sealoon and turned evil. Later she was turned good and became the good Land Ranger. Sea-Zords *Sea Megazord **Sponge Sub- a yellow submarine with Turbo Torpedoes piloted by SpongeBob **Star Racer- a pink raceboat with a Hood Blaster piloted by Patrick **Squid Tank- a green tank with a Coral Cannon piloted by Squidward **Crab Car- a car-like boat with Rocket Boosters piloted by Eugene **Whale Jet- a water-jet with Sky Bombs piloted by Pearl *SquirrelZord- A giant squirrel with a Saber Tail piloted by Sandy *Titanic- A lost carrierzord that has Twin Gattlers piloted by SpongeBob *SquirrelZord Battle Mode **SquirrelZord **Squid Tank **Sponge Sub **Whale Jet * Mega SquirrelZord **SquirrelZord **Sea Megazord *Sea Ultrazord **Mega SquirrelZord **Titanic Weapons *Lance Cannon **Squirrel Lance- A lance used by Sandy. Can use the Thunder Joust attack **Sea Power Blaster ***Sponge Sabers- Twin swords used by SpongeBob. Can use the Double Slash attack ***Star Spear- A spear with a star shape used by Patrick. Can use the Star Stab attack ***Whale Cannon- A whale-shaped cannon used by Pearl. Can use the Snout Splash attack ***Crab Pinchers- Claws in the shape of crab arms used by Eugene. Can use the Super Pinch attack ***Clarronete Cannon- A clarronete-shaped cannon armed with Brush Bombs, used by Squidward. Can use the Exploding Masterpiece attack Morphers The Sea Morphers are just like the Power Morphers but with Sea Coins. They are the Squid Coin, Star Coin, Whale Cannon, Sponge Coin, and Crab Coin. The call is the ranger's species name. The Land Morpher is just a gold Sea Morpher with the Squirrel Coin.